In recent years, touch devices have been widely used in many electronic devices such as mobile phones, computer display panels, touch screens, satellite navigation devices, digital cameras, etc. Examples of touch devices include a mutual-capacitance touch control device and a self-capacitance touch control device. In a mutual-capacitance touch control device, the touch electrodes include multiple touch scanning electrodes (Tx) and multiple touch sensing electrodes (Rx). In a self-capacitance touch control device, the touch electrode can achieve touch control function alone.